121315 - First Arrivals
CAT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board HFEPERIGEESEVE. CAT: Aaisha is dressed in her gown for the evening, light spilling out of the building and the refreshment tables set out. She's waiting just by the entrance to greet anyone coming in. CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG appears with Libby, arm in arm, having stepped out of a portal... -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO squeezes Serios' arm and gazes at him adoringly. -- CAT: The tyrian smiles brightly as the two arrive, giving a small wave. "Libby, Serios! I'm glad you both could come. And Libby thank you for helping with transportation." A quick curtsy is given in her direction. CAT: "You both look great!" -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG gives a half bow and smiles... -- CGG: "You. Look. Great. As. Well. Miss. Aaisha.... I. Trust. We. Were. Not. Too. Late.... I. Had. Caused. Some. Delay. In. Preparing. Gifts...." CURRENT calamitousClotho CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT calamitousClotho CCC Libby places her hand on her collarbone and nods. "Thank you for inviting us to your Hive, Aaisha. I swear on my genetics, I will not shed another's blood while I am here." -- CAT: "Thank you Serios! And no everyone is still arriving," she smiles to Libby, nodding. "Thank you. However if anything goes wrong well, defense is fine." CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: In combs Nyarla from left field. Left side of the ballroom, rather. "Serios. Libby." He gives a bow. "Serios, I misunderstood just how good your formal uniform would look. Libby, lovely as always." CSO: Libby smiles affectionately. "If it's all right, do you mind if I walk the grounds? I need to get an idea of the layout of the space so I don't bump into a wall." CAT: "Of course. Let me know if you wanted to check out the main building at any point. I can give you a tour, it's too easy to get lost." CGG: "I. Will. Be. More. Than. Happy. To. Walk. You. Around. The. Grounds. Miss. Libby.... I. Know. Quite. A. Bit. Of. Miss. Aaisha'S. Hive...." CSO: She returns her hand to her collarbone and nods, before laying her head on Serios' arm. "I'd like that very much, my love." CTG: Arty slides on in, wearing a dark green suit with an eldritch knot tie, colored black. He looks a tad nervous but otherwise like a million bucks. For anyone who hasn't seen him before, Arty is a massive teenager, standing at 6'7" and covered all over in muscle. He has green eyes and brown hair, which he has combed and slicked back for the occasion. He wears an eyepatch to cover his scar. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG turns to Nyarla for a moment... -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAT: Lorrea is lurking a bit further in, in full uniform. Her gaze moves between the others- she doesn't step forwards to offer any greetings. She may even go unnoticed. CGG: "Thank. You. Mr. Aesona. For. The. Compliment. To. Myself. And. Miss. Libby.... Your. Own. Outfit. Seems. Quite. Fitting...." CAT: Aaisha spots the newcomer, noting how tall he was and raised her eyebrows. "One of the humans I presume?" CTG: Arty shuffles awkwardly, slouching and rubbing his neck sheepishly. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG guides Libby to the side for the walk around the hive... -- CCC: "Heh, thanks. Fresh to death is kind of my usual." He smirks. CCC: • Lilah follows arty dutifully, but seems to be glancing around for someone. She hops from foot to foot in her bright neon dress. • CCC: "That's Lila...so the human must be Arty. Hey Arty." He waves the human over. CAT: She steps closer to Nyarla, twining her arm with his and smiles, her eyes clearing as the names are given. "Oh. Well that's good to know! Hello you two. I'm Aaisha." -- CURRENT calamitousClotho CCC gives Arty a distant smile. "i'm going to go find a drink." -- CTG: Arty nods absentmindedly, looking around for who called him. So many weird aliens that he doesn't recognize. CAT: "Refreshments are over that way," Aaisha quickly points out a few tables. CCC: He raises the unnocupied arm to wave at the giant human. CCC: "I'll introduce myself to Lila, later on. I'd really rather not get into all that right now." CAT: Lorrea crosses her arms, as she observes, her face remaining neutral; rather carefully so. CTG: Arty goes to meet him, fixing his spiffy attire self-consciously. Although he resized it, the suit is pretty form fitting. CAT: She grimaces, frowning. "I'd rather not be in it ever." CCC: "Agreed." He too, grimaces. the grimace changes to a smile as the human approaches. "So you're Arty? I'm Nyarla." He extends a hand to shake. "Nice to meet my fellow Mage in person." CCC: "You're dressed even better than I'd expected, well done. Eldritch knot...appropriate." He can't help a chuckle. CTG: "Oh, heheh, you noticed? Should have figured you would have." Arty extends his hand as well, gripping too hard for a handshake due to his inexperience. "Pleasure. Who's this?" Arty nods to the woman beside him. CCC: If he's phased by the handshake, he doesn't show it. "This is my lovely matesprit, The Empress, Aaisha Irquen." He chuckles. CAT: Aaisha leans into Nyarla, smiling as she's introduced. "Hello Arty, it's a pleasure to meet you in person!" CTG: Woah, she's pretty. A pretty girl, smiling at him? Arty looks down at his polished shoes, smiling as well. "You too...did, um, you guys just get here?" CAT: There's a mildly exasperated sigh from the other side of the room, and Lorrea half covers her face with a gloved hand. He really is hopeless. CAT: "We've both been here for a while actually, I've probably been here a day? It's nice to be back in my hive." She chuckles. CCC: "I've only been here for a little while now. Had a tour and some alone time." He nudges Aaisha playfully before looking across the room to Lorrea. A curious expression on his features. CAT: She twines her fingers with his, gently bumping him back with a smile. CTG: Arty blushes at his use of the words "alone time" and glances at Lilah before shaking his head. "H-hey now, there are kids here..." CAT: Aaisha raises her eyebrows and leans forward a little bit, a devilish smile on her face. "And what do you mean by that good sir? Did you mean wigglers?" CAT: She glances at Lilah herself, briefly eyeing the neon green dress before glancing back and a small smile playing on her face. CTG: "Er, yeah..." Uh oh. Pretty lady is getting closer...Arty's blush only deepens as he seems to find his shoes all the more interesting "You're being lewd..." CCC: "I only suggested we spant time alone. I said nothing about us being lewd....There are wrigglers here, we'd have to talk about that elsewhere." CAT: Lorrea's horns click against the wall behind her as she tilts her head back, gazing at the ceiling of the room, radiating exasperation. CCC: "I'm joking, Arty." CAT: Aaisha looks back at Lorrea, laughing a little, and pulls back her smile wide as she looks at Arty. CAT: She glances at Nyarla briefly... "Well that's what matesprits do." CTG: If Arty had been wearing a bowtie it would be spinning around like a fan. He's almost glowing with embarrassment. "You two..." CCC: He smirks. "We...?" CTG: "Are too much f-for me..." He starts laughing, quietly. CAT: She laughs along with him, "Sorry Arty I'm only teasing. But your matesprit certainly is cute, expected a different dress though." CCC: He laughs too. "It's bad form to dive into such topics in polite society, especially so early into the night. Tonight's a night of levity though, I'll give you a pass." CCC: "I still plan to teach you proper etiquette." CAT: "Oh thank god," Lorrea mutters, under her breath. CTG: "Thanks, Nyarla....and...she insisted on it. " someone might be mistaken in thinking that Arty glanced at Lilah's ass. He totally didn't. "She's so passionate..." CCC: "It's a nice enough dress...The color though..." CAT: "She is pretty fiery, I'd like to talk to her later," she nods her agreement with Nyarla, "I imagine I know where she got it." CTG: "Yeah, me too...really worries me." CAT: Aaisha sighs, "She looked like she was looking for someone too when you arrived. So I guess that confirms a visit from him. Let's hope he's not too offended, late invite or not." CAT: "Have you talked to her yet?" CTG: "Uh....besides asking her to come with me? No..." CAT: "Well the party is certainly a good time to get to know her isn't it? Have fun with her, make friends?" CCC: "Friendship is pretty important, especially with certain parties." CTG: "Yeah...Yeah, you're right. I'm just...nervous, you know? Talking to people isn't really my strong suit..." CAT: "No shit," quietly mutters the peanut gallery. CCC: "Need me to hold your hand for it?" CAT: "You're talking to us just fine. And hey, she may find it endearing." Aaisha winks. "Nyarla, dear I'm holding your hand right now so you can't hold his." CTG: Arty gives him a look. It's like a puppy trying to growl because he's so damn pitiful but it's still there. It certainly makes him improve his posture though. Jesus, is he tall. CCC: "There's no hand I'd rather hold." He leans in to plant another kiss on her cheek. CCC: He's unphased by the human towering over him. CTG: Aaaand down goes Frasier! Really Arty just shrinks down into wimp mode because 3cute5him CAT: Aaisha giggles, turning her head just in time to return the kiss. CAT: "You need to work on your towering." CTG: "...is that what I was doing?" CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: Kyle quietly walks into the room, trying to remain unnoticed for as long as he can. He surveys the room and looks around for anyone he knows. CTG: Arty is looking spiff as fuck in dark green, talking to Nyarla and Aaisha. CAT: Kyle can probably see Lorrea, observing the room from a moderately distant wall. He can also probably see Lorrea see him, before she resumes watching Arty's torment. CAT: "You were!" She spots the newcomer and waves to them. CCC: He returns the wave and starts walking over to Aaisha. He changed out of his grungy jacket for once, and cleaned up pretty decently in a dark gray suit. CCC: "Seriously. If it's so hard to talk to Lila, I can go with you, Arty. I need to reach out to her too and we both know her constituents." CCC: "Unless you're trying to get red with her. I can't play a human's wingtroll." CTG: "...thanks man, but I think I've gotta do this on my own." CAT: "Hello, we haven't met in person yet. I'm Aaisha!" she greeted Kyle, and glanced briefly at Nyarla and Arty. CTG: Arty's voice is quiet as he looks upon Lilah. His face doesn't tell much. CCC: He shrugs. "Suit yourself." He turns to face the next human with a smile, careful not to lose track of his horns and smack one of the taller people standing net to him. "Hey, I'm Nyarla." CCC: "oh, uh, hey aaisha, hey nyarla. i'm kyle, uh, nice to meet you." CCC: "Good to finally meet you face to face, Kyle" CAT: "Hey Kyle! Nice to meet you in person." CTG: Arty is lost in thought, gazing upon his wife. CCC: "heh, yeah. it's nice to, uh, see you guys in person finally." He gives Lorrea a small wave and glances up at Arty, wondering what he walked in on. CAT: "Don't think too hard on it Arty, you'll trip." CAT: Lorrea returns the small wave. CCC: "Is Lorrea going to just stand off to the side all night?" CTG: "Huh?" Arty jumps, almost tripping over his big,awkward feet. "Oh, uh, yeah. Heheh." He then notices his human compadre. "Oh, hey Kyle. Nice suit." CTG: Arty wears a black Eldritch knot tie with his dark green, somewhat form fitting suit, using an eyepatch to cover the worst of the scarring. His brown hair is slicked back as well. CAT: "She might. Mm, I think she's just watching everyone." CCC: Kyle flinches a little at the jump. "hey arty. uh, thanks, you too. nice color." CTG: "Thanks. Took me forever to find this tie this tie. This eyepatch is just some plating and a strap though." Arty smiles a bit, being familiar with Kyle. "Told you that you and Unc were the same size. I dare say you wore it better." CAT: Lorrea crosses her arms, not commenting on the remarks being made about her presence, indirectly confirming them. CCC: "So you're both teammates." CCC: "Er, all three of you." He sends a glance at Lorrea in the corner. CCC: "What's LoGaG, like?" CCC: Kyle smiles back faintly. "heh, it works though and it looks fine," he says, looking at the eyepatch. "...and, uh, thanks," he mumbles, glancing away slightly. CTG: "Well, LoGaG is, er...very customary. You'd thrive there, Nyarla." CCC: "uh, yeah. the culture is, uh, a pretty big deal there." CCC: "Oh? Customary?" CTG: "Yeah...for example, it's bad form to speak directly to one's wife. You need an envoy of some sort. A middleman." CAT: "Oh. Well that's interesting." CTG: "....I really wanted off that planet." CTG ceased responding to memo. CAT: "Was it really going that badly?" CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTG: Arty leans in, emphasizing his eye. CCC: "...it's, uh, been an experience." CAT: She winces, "Right." CTG: "I heard you guys were toads.* CCC: Now it's his turn to wince. "Yeah, I wasp" CAT: "Ribbit," goes the peanut gallery; but after a moment she moves through a doorway into a side room, too quickly for it to be entirely casual. CAT: Aaisha's rolls her eyes. CCC: He sends a half glare at the fleeing troll. CCC: "Safe to say that I really don't want to go back." CCC: Kyle barely questions her exit; he's used to it at this point. "yeah, uh, i can imagine. doesn't sound fun." CAT: Her eyes are focused on the spot Lorrea left and she hums to herself before looking at Nyarla. "Well the quest still has to be finished." CTG: Arty is a little glad Lorrea left. That could have gotten ugly. CCC: "Pfft, send Heliux." CAT: "Heliux has his own quest." She pokes him gently CCC: "Get two space players on the job. I'm the Time guy, I ought to be doing the opposite of being a frog." CTG: "A fly?" CAT: She snorts, covering her mouth with her hand. CTG: "...time flies." CTG: Arty sniggers. CCC: He grins, putting his sharp troll teeth on display. "I'm more of a hornet myself. I assure you, I've got quite the sting." CAT: Aaisha starts giggling, quickly hiding her face in Nyarla's shoulder. CCC: He pouts at being laughed at. "Aaisha, please." CAT: "I'm sorry, I can't. I just remembered a conversation we had." There's a bit of a blush on her cheeks. CCC: "I'm trying to threaten the human." CAT: She only starts giggling harder. CCC: "...." CCC: And there goes his own blush. CCC: "Buzz, um, anyway." CCC: "LoPaP, bad. Everywhere that doesn't turn me into a frog, Good." CCC: "...uh, right. got it." He seems a little unnerved by their interaction. CAT: Her giggles have quieted down and she looks up from Nyarla's shoulder, fuchsia eyes amused. CCC: "How goes your quest? I recall you saw combat? And Arty hasn't seen as much since then?" CCC: "...uh, yeah. we ended up fighting some imps, and, well, uh, we've been recovering from it since then." CCC: "Humans didn't fight too much on earth, did they? CCC: " CCC: "I'd say you did very well for having little combat experience." CAT: "Lorrea helped quite a bit didn't she?" CCC: "...not usually, no. it, uh, wasn't as violent as your planet i think." He glances off to the side. "...i guess. yeah, we wouldn't have gotten out of that without her." CAT: Her eyes narrow briefly before she blinks the expression away. Her grip on Nyarla's arm tightens a little. CAT: "It would be so good, to actually use my study..." CCC: "...your, uh, study?" CCC: The minions were able to outfight my whole team on LoPaP. It had to have been more than just Lorrea in that fight." He gives her a curious look. "For what...?" CAT: "To talk to people, private conversations. About important things." She frowns at both of them. "Did you both just get unlucky draws or did my team get an easy one?" CCC: "We could make use of that study now if that's what you're suggesting..." CCC: "And I definitly got shafted in my first encounter. I had to contend with enemies constantly spawning. Pain the ass." CCC: "u-unlucky?" He seems more nervous all of a sudden. "oh, uh, sure, you two go on, we'll be fine out here." CAT: She looks up at Nyarla, her eyes narrowing again and the a small smile comes back. "Well, it would be nice to see it get some use. But also I was thinking about a certain Heir of Doom and Empress I need to talk to." CAT: ((the*)) CAT: "Are you okay Kyle?" CCC: "Yes, unlucky." CCC: "And are you trying to work up some measure of cahoots?" CCC: "...uh, yeah, i'm good. uh, adam though?" CAT: "I'm upset about how they treated Lorrea and what Lilah said about her. And yes. Adam." CCC: "I'm sure we're all upset. So much for putting pleasure before business though." CAT: "I'm leaving it beeee, I want this to be a fun evening. Though I would like to get to know Lilah better!" CCC: "Well ant she the talk of the town?" CAT: "What are you jealous?" CCC: "Hehehe, are you? Everyone wants to meet the new empress among us." CAT: Aaisha sniffed, and was silent for a moment emotion flashing through her eyes. "...Maybe." CCC: "...be careful." His voice is suddenly very quiet. "...we, uh, don't trust that thing in her hair." CAT: "...Of course. I will." CCC: "...Right. I'm guessing it came from 'him'." CCC: He nods. "for now, anything that shade of green is bad news." CAT: "Hmm, well. Regardless I think we need to be aware that Jack will probably make an appearance tonight." CCC: "...i was, uh, thinking that too. if she knows about tonight then so does he, and if he knows she's here, then..." CAT: "I sent him a late invitation as well, who knows if he got it or even looked at it." CCC: "He'd have comb whether we invited him or not, as expected." CAT: Aaisha sighs. CCC: "If you see him, play it cool. Try not to associate yourself with me in the evant he decides to badger me with something dumb or fucked up." CCC: "Or both." CCC: "...right, will do." CAT: Aaisha sighed again, a little more frustrated her eyes downcast and her expression irritated. CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: He throws an arm around Aaisha for a reassuring squeeze. "No ones going to die here tonight. Not if I can help it." CAT: She leaned into the gesture. "I know, you and Lorrea both..." CAT: After a moment she pulled back, composing herself and her expression might brighter than before. CAT: "I'm going to go be a good host, but I would be happy to use my study later. I think we only covered the personal side of my hive in our tour..." CCC: "...yeah, uh, we should probably go let you talk to other people, heh. nice talking to you both though." CCC: "You're the best host, Aaisha. Have fun doing the hostess thing." CAT: She gave Nyarla a quick kiss and curtsied to Kyle. "It was a pleasure meeting you in person Kyle. I'll see you a bit later." CAT: And then she was off into the brightly lit building. Category:Aaisha Category:Kyle Category:Lilah Category:Nyarla Category:Arty Category:Serios Category:Libby Category:Lorrea